leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Viktor
, der ihm Attribute gewährt und im Shop 3 mal für Gold verbessert werden kann. Jedes Upgrade des Hex-Kerns gewährt Viktor einen Evolutionspunkt um eine seiner Fähigkeiten zu verstärken. Sobald Viktor alle seine Basisfähigkeiten verstärkt hat, verstärkt sich automatisch. * : Viktor erhält Fähigkeitsstärke}} und Mana|mana}}. * : Viktor erhält Fähigkeitsstärke}}, Mana|mana}} und einen Evolutionspunkt. * : Viktor erhält Fähigkeitsstärke}}, Mana|mana}} und einen Evolutionspunkt. * : Viktor erhält Fähigkeitsstärke}}, Mana|mana}} und einen Evolutionspunkt. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| pro und pro annimmt, ergibt sich folgendes: ** Der Hex-Kern-Prototyp ist auf Stufe 1 wert, dies steigt auf auf Stufe 18. Da dieser Gegenstand jedoch kostenlos für Viktor ist, ist er unendlich goldeffizient. ** Der Hex-Kern MK-1 wird ab Stufe 15 mindestens 100 % goldeffizient. ** Der Hex-Kern MK-2 wird ab Stufe 15 mindestens 100 % goldeffizient. ** Der Hex-Kern MK-3 wird ab Stufe 12 mindestens 100 % goldeffizient. ** Die genauen Kostenanalysen sind auf den Gegenstandsseiten des jeweiligen Kerns zu finden. * Auf Stufe 18 gewährt der Perfekte Hex-Kern und . Damit ist es wert (die Passive nicht miteingerechnet), wodurch es zu 152 % goldeffizient ist. |video = Viktor-P.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Viktor sich für für Sekunden und verursacht am anvisierten Gegner. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Für die nächsten Sekunden ist sein nächster normaler Angriff verstärkt und verursacht . |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = :}} Der Schild von „Krafttransfer“ verstärkt sich um 60 % auf und Viktor erhält sofort für Sekunden . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . ** Der verstärkte Angriff zählt nicht als Projektil für und . ** Der Schaden besteht aus zwei Komponenten, und interagieren nur mit dem Teil, der die -Komponente beinhaltet. ** Der verstärkte Angriff wendet keinen und kein an. ** Der zusätzliche Schaden kann keine Gebäude schädigen. ** Jeglicher Schaden, der durch den verstärkten Angriff weiter verstärkt, wird in magischen Schaden konvertiert. |video = Viktor-Q.ogv |video2 = }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Viktor stellt für 4 Sekunden einen Gravitationsfeldgenerator auf, der gegnerische Einheiten darin und alle Sekunden 1 Steigerung hinzufügt. |leveling = %}} |description2 = Bei 3 Steigerungen werden Gegner und für Sekunden . |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Einheiten, die durch Gravitationsfeld werden, werden zusätzlich ins Zentrum des Gravitationsfeldes . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| Sekunden nach Verlassen des Bereichs an. * Das Gravitationsfeld bleibt bestehen, wenn Viktor stirbt. * Die Animation des Gravitationsfeldes kann von beiden Teams durch den Nebel des Krieges hindurch gesehen werden. * Gegner, die durch das zum Zentrum gezogen werden, gelten nicht als luftbefindlich, abgesehen von der Animation. |video = Viktor-W.ogv |video2 = }} }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Viktor benutzt seinen robotischen Arm, um einen Energiestrahl abzufeuern, der einer Linie entlang zieht (500 Einheiten weit) und getroffenen Gegnern zufügt. Der Arm kann von jedem Punkt innerhalb der in jede beliebige Richtung schießen. Diese Fähigkeit unterbricht keine von Viktor's vorigen Aktionen. |leveling = }} |description2 = :}} Eine Explosion folgt dort, wo vor 1 Sekunde der Energiestrahl abgefeuert wurde. Dies verursacht erneut . |leveling2 = |Gesamtschaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| um den Bereich herum, in welchem der Strahl einschlägt. * Wenn Todesstrahl durch oder durch blockiert wird, wird auch die nur bis zu diesem Punkt wirken. ** Allerdings kann der Energiestrahl nur beim Abschuss blockiert werden. Außerdem werden normale Wände diese Fähigkeit nciht aufhalten. * Wenn Viktor während des Abschusses des Energiestrahls stirbt, wird dieser unterbrochen und verursacht nur bis dort Schaden, wo der Strahl zu dem Zeitpunkt war, als Viktor starb. |video = Viktor-E.ogv |video2 = }} }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Viktor beschwört eine Singularität, die nahen Gegnern zufügt und gegnerische Kanalisierungen . Danach bleibt die Singularität für Sekunden aktiv, wobei sie alle 2 Sekunden an allen nahen Gegnern verursacht. |leveling = }} |Gesamtschaden| }} |description2 = Viktor bewegt die Singularität zum ausgewählten Zielort. Sobald sie einen schädigt, folgt sie diesem, bis das Ziel stirbt oder bis es der Singularität entkommt. Die Bewegungsgeschwindigkeit der Singularität hängt von seiner Entfernung zu Viktor ab. |leveling2 = |description3 = :}} Chaossturm bewegt sich 20 % schneller. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| : *** Minimale Geschwindigkeit: 200 *** Maximale Geschwindigkeit: 400 * Wenn man die initiale Schadensinstanz miteinberechnet, verursacht Chaossturm viermal Schaden, wobei bei jeder einzelnen die anwendet. * Chaossturm kann durch Drücken von R''' oder '''Alt + Rechtsklick (Standard-Hotkeys) kontrolliert werden. Man kann die Singularität auf eine Position oder auf einen gegnerischen Champion lenken (die Singularität wird diesem Champion folgen, außer es gibt einen neuen Bewegungsbefehl). * Wenn Viktor unter dem Einfluss harter Massenkontrolleffekte ist, kann er die Bewegung seines Chaossturms nicht ändern. * Wenn ein Champion, dem die Singularität gerade folgt, getarnt wird, wird die Singularität weiter folgen, wodurch die Position dieses Champions preisgegeben wird. * Die Singularität gewährt um sich herum. * Wenn Viktor stirbt, bleibt Chaossturm aktiv. Allerdings wird er immer langsamer und kann nicht mehr manuell bewegt werden. * Chaossturm kann nicht durch (spielergeneriertes) Terrain hindurch. |video = Viktor-R.ogv |video2 = }} }} cs:Viktor en:Viktor es:Viktor fr:Viktor pl:Viktor pt-br:Viktor ru:Виктор zh:维克托 |Hintergrund= Geschichte Schon früh in seinem Leben entdeckte Viktor seine Hingabe für die Wissenschaft und Erfindungen, insbesondere im Feld der mechanischen Automatisierungstechnik. Er besuchte Zhauns prestigeträchtige techmaturgische Universität und leitete dort das Team, das erschuf - ein wissenschaftlicher Durchbruch, der ihn nach ganz oben bringen sollte. Unglücklicherweise wurde ihm dieser Triumph durch Professor Stanwick genommen, der seine Arbeit stahl und sich selbst die Entwicklung von Blitzcranks Bewusstsein zuschrieb. Später verwendete er Viktors Forschungen, um wiederzubeleben. Viktors Rufe nach Gerechtigkeit stießen auf taube Ohren und er versank in tiefe Depressionen. Er zog sich aus der Universität zurück, verbarrikadierte sich selbst in seinem Privatlabor und durchtrennte so alle menschlichen Bande. Dort, im Geheimen, entsann er ein Projekt, für das niemand anderes den Ruhm einheimsen könnte. Es drang ihm danach, sowohl sein Arbeitsfeld zu revolutionieren als auch die neidischen menschlichen Emotionen, die in ihm kochten, zu eliminieren. Er entwarf Teile, um seinen eigenen Körper zu ersetzen und zu verbessern. Als sich Viktor wieder erhob, verblieb so gut wie keine Spur von dem einstigen Mann. Er hatte nicht nur einen Großteil seiner Anatomie ersetzt, sondern auch seine Persönlichkeit hatte sich verändert. Seine bisherige Hoffnung, die Gesellschaft zu verbessern, wich einer Besessenheit mit dem, was er als die „glorreiche Evolution“ bezeichnete. Er sah sich selbst als den Stammvater und Pionier von Valorans Zukunft - einer Zukunft, in der der Mensch sein Fleisch aufgeben würde, um dieses durch verschiedene überlegene Hextech-Verbesserungen zu ersetzen. Auch wenn Viktors anfängliche Rufe sich zahlreicher Skepsis gegenübersahen, so wurden Wissenschaftler dennoch von der Perfektion seiner Maschinerie verblüfft. Indem er seinen Verstand mit techmaturgischen Geräten verband, konnte er den Fortschritt seiner Forschungsarbeit enorm beschleunigen. Seine Transformation entfernte das, was er als seine emotionale Schwäche vernahm, aber es verblieb dennoch eine gewisse Menge Missgunst gegenüber dem Professor. Viktor trat der Liga der Legenden bei, um seine Erfindungen an den mächtigsten Gegnern, die Valoran bieten konnte, zu messen und um mögliche verbleibende Schwächen oder Ineffizienzen zu beseitigen. Beziehungen * und Viktor sind Freunde.offizielle Championseite Viktor ** Viktor leitete das Team an der techmaturgischen Universität Zhaun, das Blitzcrank erschuf - ein wissenschaftlicher Durchbruch, der ihn nach ganz oben bringen sollte. ** Unglücklicherweise wurde ihm dieser Triumph durch Professor Stanwick genommen, der seine Arbeit stahl und sich selbst die Entwicklung von Blitzcranks Bewusstsein zuschrieb. * zählt zu Viktors Freunden.Ebd. ** Viktors Forschungen wurden später von Stanwick verwendet, um Urgot wiederzubeleben. * Viktor ist der Anführer der Glorreichen Evolution, seiner Vision einer durch und mit Technologie verbundenen Menschheit, zu der die sogenannten Stahlkrieger gehören, die durch Hextechnologie "weiterentwickelt" wurden. ** Dazu zählen folgende Champions mit Stahlkrieger-Skin: , , , , und . * ist Viktors Rivale.Ebd. ** Für seine Glorreiche Evolution hätte Viktor gerne Jayce auf seiner Seite gehabt, weil er dessen Kristall hätte nutzen können, um seine Evolution weiter zu verbessern, doch Jayce lehnte ab. Daraufhin setzte Viktor Jayces Labor in Brand, nahm sich den Kristall gewaltsam und brachte ihn nach Zhaun. Um sich Viktor entgegenzustellen, entwickelte Jayce den Merkur-Hammer. Mit der Waffe in seiner Hand marschierte Jayce nach Zhaun und begann seinen Ein-Mann-Angriff. Viktor und Jayce waren im Kampf ebenbürtig, doch es gelang Jayce, den Kristall zu zerstören, wobei auch Viktors Maschinen in Flammen aufgingen.offizielle Championseite Jayce * zählt ebenfalls zu Viktors Rivalen.offizielle Championseite Viktor ** Warum dem so ist, wurde noch nicht offiziell bekanntgegeben. |Strategie= Verstärkung Viktors Verstärkungen bieten ihm einzigartige Möglichkeiten, seine Fähigkeiten an Situationen und den Stil des Spielers anzupassen. Wenn sich das gegnerische Team auf kleine Gefechte einstellt, kann man Krafttransfer verstärken, um Viktor leichter in Sicherheit zu bringen oder seinen Todesstrahl verbessern, um so schützende Todeszonen zwischen dem eigenen Team und dem Gegner zu erstellen. Wenn das eigene Team über eine gute Kombination aus Flächenschaden verfügt, kann Viktor sein Gravitationsfeld verstärken, um alle Gegner an eine Stelle zu drängen. Am wichtigsten aber ist die Tatsache, dass er alle Verstärkungen auf einmal benutzen kann, sobald er das notwendige Gold ausgegeben hat, was ihm gleichzeitig jede Menge Fähigkeitsstärke, Mana und Nutzen bringt. Schlussendlich wird Viktors Chaossturm automatisch verbessert, sobald er die Verstärkungen für seine drei Standardfähigkeiten gekauft hat. Laning Viktor ist ein Magier, der kontinuierlich Schaden zufügt und besonders auf Solo-Lanes in der Kluft der Beschwörer glänzt. Er gewinnt Auseinandersetzungen effektiv mit Krafttransfer indem er Schaden mit dem Schild absorbiert und gleichzeitig selbst Schaden austeilt. Viktor gewinnt am besten, indem er mit Krafttransfer an seinem Gegner dran bleibt und mit verstärkten Angriffen, die beinahe so stark sind wie ein Proc von Fluch des Lichs, zuschlägt. Viktor kann seinen Todesstrahl einsetzen, um Vasallen Todesstöße zu verpassen und seinen Gegner gleichzeitig zu zermürben, allerdings sorgt die rohe Kraft der Fähigkeit leicht für einen Push auf der eigenen Lane, was den relativ langsamen Viktor weit weg von seinem eigenen Turm zwingt. Wenn dies die Aufmerksamkeit des gegnerischen Junglers weckt, hat Viktor ein weiteres Hex-Ass im Ärmel: sein Gravitationsfeld. Er kann dieses auf dem Pfad des gegnerischen Aggressors legen, um so seine eigene Flucht zu sichern. Teamkämpfe Chaossturm ist besonders effektiv, nachdem ein Teamkampf ausgebrochen ist, da Viktor so die Chance erhält, besonders viel Schaden zuzufügen. Den Chaossturm nach der Platzierung des Gravitationsfelds zu aktivieren maximiert seinen Schadensausstoß. Todesstrahl ist äußerst mächtig in Teamkämpfen auf engem Raum - wenn man ihn gut platziert, trifft die Explosion alle Gegner in den hinteren Reihen, was verheerenden Schaden an mehreren weichen Zielen zufügt. |SkinsTrivia= Media |-|Videos= thumb|center|640 px|Todesschwur | Geschichten aus der Kluft 2017 Event-Trailer ;Related Videos Just One More League of Legends| Doublelift Unstoppable League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Viktor Konzeptzeichnung.jpg|Viktor Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Viktor Schöpfer-Konzept.jpg|Schöpfer-Viktor Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Viktor Update Splash Konzept.jpg|Viktor Splash Update Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Sixmorevodka Studio) }} |Sonstiges= Trivia * Viktor wurde von Hephastopheles entwickeltList of Champions and their Designers und von Solcrushed überarbeitet.Champion Update: Viktor * Laut Morello bezieht sich der (Riot-interne) Codename "Hexmage" auf Viktor .Forenbeitrag von Morello * Viktor war der zuletzt veröffentlichte Champion 2011. * Viktor war der erste Champion, der einen einzigartigen Gegenstand bekommen hat, nämlich seinen . * Viktors Tanz ist der Melbourne Shuffle, ein Tanzstil zu elektronischer Musik.Video: Viktor Dance Reference * Man kann Viktors Roboter-Hand (aus dem Prototyp-Skin) in dem Video zur Veröffentlichung von LoL auf Mac-Geräten sehen.LoL Mac Launch Video (00:20 Min.) * Viktors Charakter-Konzept hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Thema der Spielereihe Deus Ex, in der die menschlichen Rasse durch Nanotechnologie verändert wird. * Viktor ähnelt auch dem Bösewicht Victor von Doom (Dr. Unheil) aus den Marvel-Comics. * Zudem weist er in Erscheinung sowie Ideologie Ähnlichkeiten zu den "Tech-Priestern" aus dem 'Warhammer 40k'-Universum auf. Champion-Update: Viktor, der Vorbote der Maschinen '' Viktor, Spielerisches Design von Solcrushed'' Warum Viktor? Ist ziemlich klar, oder? Er ist nicht gerade der beliebteste Champion der Liga und seine einzigartigen Fähigkeiten sind nicht besonders toll. Bevor wir loslegten, haben wir zunächst einige klare Ziele für die Aktualisierung identifiziert. Dies sind unsere Ergebnisse. Zunächst wollten wir Viktor aktualisieren, damit er zu dem sich weiterentwickelnden und anpassbaren Schöpfer wird, den wir uns ursprünglich vorstellten. Der alte Viktor brachte dies nicht gut rüber: er hatte einen starken Verstärkungspfad und zwei schwache. Außerdem konnte er sich selbst nur ein mal im Verlauf eines Spiels veerstärken. Wir wollten die kreative Seite des Schöpfers rekreieren und haben uns daher dazu entschieden, ans Zeichenbrett zurückzukehren. Statt alle Verstärkungen gleich stark zu machen, haben wir uns zu einer Generalüberholung seiner Systeme entschieden, um Viktor-Spielern zu erlauben, alle Standardfähigkeiten aufzuwerten. Es gibt keine Stufeneinschränkung, sondern nur Goldkosten. Ihr könnt theoretisch gesehen alle Fähigkeiten aufwerten, bevor ihr einen Gegenstand kauft, allerdings muss jeder Spieler für sich selbst entscheiden, wann, wie und sogar ob er das hart erkämpfte Gold überhaupt für Verstärkungen ausgeben will. Was ist nun mit diesen Verstärkungen? Nun ja, zunächst gewährt jede der Verstärkungen zusätzliche Fähigkeitsstärke und Mana, was unseren Vorboten der Maschinen bereits verbessert. Zweitens sind die Verbesserungen nicht übermäßig stark - darum geht es aber auch nicht. Sie sind situationsbedingt und erlauben es euch, eure Stärken auszubauen oder die Schwächen eures Teams auszugleichen. Im Grunde genommen könnt ihr Viktor so anpassen, wie ihr es wollt. Unser zweites Ziel war es, einen besseren Fluss zwischen Viktors Fähigkeiten zu schaffen. Viktors alte Fähigkeiten hatten keinen Zusammenhang. Krafttransfer hatte z. B. die kürzeste Reichweite und gab Viktor einen Lauftempobonus und einen Schild, wodurch er... schnell weglaufen konnte, nachdem er Schaden zugefügt hatte? Um dies Auszugleichen haben wir Krafttransfer (und Gravitationsfeld) eine größere Reichweite verliehen, damit er diese Fähigkeiten zusammen nutzen kann und um seine Reichweite in Kämpfen klarer zu definieren. Wir haben Krafttransfer außerdem einen Treffereffekt hinzugefügt, damit Viktor nach dem Einsatz von Q Optionen zur Verfügung stehen. Vielleicht wollt ihr sicher spielen und hinten bleiben, oder ihr wollt euch verwegen in die Gefahrenzone wagen, um einem Gegner einen verstärkten normalen Angriff zu verpassen. Unser Ziel war es, Viktors Reichweite zu standardisieren und ihm Gründe zu geben, während des Einsatzes seiner Fähigkeiten auch seine normalen Angriffe zu verwenden. Wir hoffen, dass diese Änderungen Viktor zu einem sinnvolleren, interaktiven Champion machen. center|thumb|400px Das war‘s vorerst! Der neue Viktor sollte sich mit seiner geschmeidigeren Spielweise und verlockenderen Hex-Kernen eher wie das aufwertbare Wesen anfühlen, dass er immer sein sollte. Probiert ihn aus und lasst uns wissen, was ihr von ihm haltet! Lest euch hier den Artikel zur Überarbeitung von Soraka durch, um mehr vom Team für Champion-Überarbeitungen zu erfahren! Wenn euch das nicht reicht, dann wartet noch etwas ab - wir haben bald etwas ziemlich...großes...für euch. }}